


Thank Me for Being the Perfect Girlfriend

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Brat, Cunnilingus, Denial, F/M, Fdom, Financial Domination, Gaslighting, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Implied Cheating, L-Bombs, Manipulation, Mind Fuck, Slow Burn, audio script, cuckold, f4m - Freeform, honest discussion of boundaries, if you don’t stop me I’ll break you, sweet cruelty, willing submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A young woman carefully lays out in the open what her boyfriend has known all along: that she’s been deliberately and meticulously manipulating, gaslighting, and taking advantage of him for the purpose of her own sexual gratification.  Though her manipulation and control over him has been largely unacknowledged before this night, and is consensual, it has blown past just safe play and down a dangerous path.  However, she genuinely loves him, and is grateful for what he’s given her.  So, she decides to lay it all out on the line, warning him that unless he establishes some boundaries for her, she won’t stop until she ruins him. Together they explore the dark kinks of cuckoldry, cheating, tease and denial, and extreme financial domination.  Be warned, although this is about two people who love each other, the affection they share and the expression of it is extremely unusual and grounded in an extreme D/s relationship.  The kinks they explore are psychologically dark in the context of a traditional loving partnership, and they are not for the feint hearted.
Kudos: 2





	Thank Me for Being the Perfect Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This woman is very complex, and this role offers an acting challenge. She is two things at once: 1.) A young woman who’s a natural at manipulation and domination--someone who gets off on being sexually and situationally cruel to her partner. 2.) An affectionate and caring girlfriend who genuinely loves her boyfriend, especially BECAUSE he ALLOWS her to engage in these activities with him.]
> 
> [The remaining subtleties of her character are in the script. As always, this is a collaboration. Interpret her as you see fit.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

Hey honey? What are you up to?

Do you have a sec?

No! Don’t get up. I’ll sit with you. 

I know you have to go to work in a little while, but I just wanted to talk to you a minute, okay?

[absolutely honest—-she is not lying] Well, I just wanted to tell you that… I love you. I really really love you.

I love that you’re so sweet to me, and… that you take such good care of me.

Awww. Sweety. I know you love me, sweet heart. 

But, you know that I love *you*, though. Right?

Like really love you? And that I really appreciate you?

Okay. Good.

[now she starts to get a little playful] But… wait. let me finish okay?

Yeah… I love that whatever I ask for, you try your hardest to make it so I can get it… right? 

Yeah! 

And I love love love how you make love to me. How you hold my hand when we… you know… have sex.

I know we don’t do it very often. We hardly do it at all anymore… but that’s just cuz you’re so busy. But when we do, you’re so adorable, sweety, you make me feel so special. Like I’m really pretty and… you really love me.

Aww… see? Like that! What guy thinks to say those kinds of things? It’s so sweet!

Hey honey? My back kinda hurts… can you rub it a little? Maybe give me a little massage?

Aww, thanks! Here, I’ll turn away from you, and I’ll even take off my top for you okay?

[takes off top] 

There!

Aww, that feels good. Thanks, honey.

Anyway, I know I buy a lot of stuff—-too much stuff and … I buy lots of outfits cuz… I want to look cute for you, you know? 

Oh, thank you! [soft laugh]

Hm?

My bra’s in the way? 

Hm… Are you sure you want me to take it off? Well, okay.

I mean, I don’t want to get you worked up before you have to go.

Ok... here you go.

Oh, thank you. Oh, that feels nice. You give good back rubs, honey.

Anyway, I know it’s really hard on you cuz I’m not working right now.

Aww, don’t lie. I know it is. You’re working two jobs, sweety. You have to sacrifice a lot because of me. You’ve wanted to replace your beat up car for a year, but I keep buying all those shoes, and my new phone, and my laptop, and the new tv. 

And *my* new car… well… it was really expensive. I just feel so bad.

Oh, can you keep going, honey? My back really hurts.

[sweet, but just a HINT of entitlement] Thank you.

So, I know I’m racking up our debt. And it’s even worse than that, cuz… really… it’s your debt. We’re not married yet, cuz we can’t afford to do the wedding right. And I know that’s all my fault. I just feel awful!

No, I get that. You want me to be happy.

Yeah. That’s why I try not to let all that bother me. You don’t want me thinking about that stuff, do you? Worrying about money and all that? That’s your job, right?

[giggle] Yeah!

And…

Well, I know I don’t do much around the house, either… Like cleaning up and stuff? I’m really bad at that. I leave my dirty panties just lying around the floor, and I can’t seem to remember to put my shoes away… and I have so many pairs… I just don’t know where to put things. I’m really dumb about that… and you’re so good at it. 

So I try to just let you do it, you know? And not worry about it? 

[subtley leading] That’s… that’s what you want, right?

Oh good. 

[a little moan from the back rub] Oh, thank you, honey. Yeah, right there. That’s really good. 

Say, honey?

Can you give me a foot rub too?

Yeah, my feet really hurt today. I think it’s these new heels. They’re so cute, and I know you like them, but… they really hurt my feet. Can you rub them please?

Aw, thank you. Let me just turn around and take them off, okay? 

[sounds of relief as she takes off her heels] Ahh… that’s better.

Here. I’ll put my feet in your lap.

Ohhh, that’s nice. Thank you, honey.

Anyway, so I know you do all the laundry and the dishes, and you mop the floors, and I just… how frustrating that must be that your girlfriend doesn’t know how to do any of that!

But I know you don’t want me thinking about any of that. It’s hard for me, but I do my best, I really do. 

I’d probably just make things worse anyway, you know? I’d break the dishwasher, or screw up our clothes. And you don’t want me to ruin all my cute, expensive outfits, do you? 

Yeah… that’s what I thought. I know I’m a handful. [giggle]

Awww.. You’re just the best boyfriend a girl could have. That’s all! 

Hm?

My nail polish? Oh, thank you! I got a pedicure today… 

Yeah, I had them use that bright pink color you like. Aren’t my feet soft? 

Yeah I went for the deluxe package. Exfoliation, sugar scrub, all that. [giggle] Hope you don’t mind. 

You’re doing such a good job, sweety. Ah, that feels so good.

You know… A lot of guys wouldn’t put up with a girl like me.

No, I’m serious.

Well... you know… like I know that some guys, if they had a girlfriend like me… They might feel like… kinda frustrated you know? They might think … I’m a little brat... who keeps teasing them with cute little outfits and … spending their money and not helping them clean up the house.

You don’t think I’m a brat… do you? 

Oh, good.

Yeah, honestly! Why do guys get so mad? Like just talk to your girlfriend when you’re upset, you know? Don’t call her names! Just be an adult!

No, I know that, honey! You wouldn’t do that to me because… you love me. You don’t ever get mad at me, do you?

Aww, you’re sweet.

No, it’s just that I know some guys like to treat girls, even their girlfriends, like they own them. Like they want to tell them what to do, and who they can talk to, and control them, you know?

Like if their girlfriend even talks to another guy, they get all jealous and angry. 

Yeah! I’m so glad we’re not like that! Like the other day, I was talking to that hot guy at the coffee shop? We were just having a nice conversation, and you weren’t jealous, right? You were so sweet… even when I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he put his hand on my ass. You didn’t freak out. You trusted me, because you know I love you. You know it didn’t mean anything. I was just flirting a little. And I knew you wouldn’t be upset… right honey? 

See? That’s why I love you baby, you give me my space, you know? You trust me!

Uhm… honey? Can you rub some lotion on my legs?

Yeah, I just shaved them with this new expensive shaving cream, and they’re a little dry, so… can you help me?

I know your hands are tired, honey… and I know you have to go to work soon, but they really itch. Can you please do it?

Aww, thank you, honey. 

Do you want me to take my skirt off first? 

[giggle] You do? Okay. Here you go.

[sound of fabric snapping and effort as she removes a tight skirt] Hold on, it’s really tight. It’s one of the ones you got me last week when we went shopping. Do you like this one? It’s one of my really short ones.

Ok, there we go. No, I’ve go the lotion right here. Thank you honey.

Now, where was I? Oh right! I was saying we have a healthy, respectful relationship, and you’d just tell me if you didn’t like something I did… and we’d talk through it, and figure it out together!

Yeah, that’s why we’re so good together.

Isn’t that right, baby? You’d tell me if I did something to upset you, wouldn’t you?

[leading] Everything is fine… right?

That’s what I thought.

Honey—-[giggle]--Are you getting hard?

I can tell. I can feel it through your pants. 

Oops. Well… sorry about that. Do you like how soft my legs are, though?

Yeah? The lotion smells good, huh?

It’s really fancy expensive stuff… It’s supposed to have pheromones that drive guys crazy.

Is it working? [giggle]

Aww, don’t be shy, honey. It’s okay. It’s working right? You like my legs, don’t you?

Ooops, not to high, honey. I don’t want to get lotion on my panties. Just keep your hands below my thighs. 

[with just a hint of “you should know better”] Thank you.

Hm? 

Nnnnnooo… I don’t think so honey. My nipples are really sensitive right now, and I don’t want lotion on them either. Besides, I think you’re just trying to be clever and have an excuse to touch my breasts. Nice try, mister. [giggle] You can look at them, though.

You know, honey… I know some guys… and I’m not sure if this is true…. But they think some girls do these kinds of things to them on purpose … Like spending all their money… making a mess of their house, wearing skimpy outfits and leaving their panties lying around just to tease them and then never say yes when they want to make love … even flirting with other guys. Almost like… they *want* their boyfriends to get upset. Like they want to hurt them or something… for no reason. 

That’s crazy, right? 

Why would a girl do those things on purpose? Just to be a brat? Just to like… make her boyfriend mad? 

I would never do that to you, honey! Never! You know that. 

The very idea of that. It’s horrible. You know I’d never purposefully try to hurt you, or try to manipulate you, right honey?

Okay, good. That’s a relief!

Ok, that’s enough honey. My legs feel a lot better, thank you.

No, I don’t need any more [giggle] Thank you.

Oooh… look at how hard you are. Did I do that? Oh, I’m sorry honey.

Oh no… I’m sorry no. I just don’t feel like it right now, okay?

Am I what? 

Turned on?

Well… maybe, why? 

[surprised giggle] You can smell me? 

[sympathetic] Ohhh. I’m sorry honey. I know that drives you crazy…

I know I’m turned on too, but you know how sensitive I am sometimes. 

Honey…. You already asked and I said no. Not today okay?

But … about what we were talking about before. I’ve been thinking. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it’s some kinda perverted sex thing. Like maybe some of those girls *are* doing all those things to their boyfriends on purpose, you know? To see how far they can go. To see what they can get away with? Before… they’re boyfriends crack…

That would be a really awful thing to do to someone, wouldn’t it?

Making your boyfriend’s life miserable just to see how far you can push him? To see if he’ll do anything about it… to see if he has any spine at all.

For girls like that… maybe they get off on it, you know? Maybe it turns them on to … treat their boyfriends like trash. For no reason. You know?

Honey? What’s wrong? Am I scaring you? 

Well, there are some mean, psychotic girls out there. And the worst ones… you’d never even know, like… they’re just so sweet and pretty. 

It’s really scary huh? But I want you to know that… I’d never treat you like that. I’d never… try to break you like that… You know that, right honey? You know that?

Good, I’m glad.

You know what, though? There are some pretty messed up guys out there too! Some of them actually get off on having sex with other guy’s girlfriends. Some girls will let strangers do stuff to them that they’d never let their boyfriends do. You know? Like just groping their tits and pussies, and … humiliating them by calling them awful names. And letting guys fuck them while their boyfriend sits frustrated at home? And of course, that would humiliate their boyfriends too cuz why would they let their girlfriends cheat on them like that--and with guys who don’t even know their names—-who use their bodies like their personal toys?

Honey? Your panting honey… What’s wrong with you?

I know. Imagine it. Wouldn’t that be awful? 

It’s gross, right? I mean, what kind of people do that? Like what kind of relationship would we have if I did stuff like that to you? If I treated you like my bitch and never let you touch me at home, and then I went out and let random guys use me and cum all over my face…

That would be so.. mean, wouldn’t it?

That would be devastating… right, honey?

I could never be one of those girls. You know that, right? I would never just spend all your money… make you work two jobs, and make you keep your beater, piece of shit car while I got a new Mercedes. I’d never just sit on the couch in m tiny little tube dress, with no panties on, while I made you clean my house… and wash my clothes. I would never purposefully deny you sex, while I teased you relentlessly… just because I got off on being cruel. I would never leave you at home, exhausted from work, while I went out to some bar… and hooked up with some random guy I’d never seen before. So he could fuck me in a filthy bathroom and blow his nut on my face.

I would never do that to you.

[pause] 

You know what honey? I think you should thank me. I think you should thank me for being the perfect girlfriend.

Why don’t you get on your knees, honey.

Get on your knees between my legs.

I want you to thank me… with your tongue. 

Tell me I’m the perfect girlfriend.

Go on… tell me.

Oh… thank you honey!

Now use your tongue… 

[gasp] Oh, that’s it. Oh, I love you so much, honey. Oh, you’re such a good boyfriend.

Oh that’s so good. Oh baby. Oh… baby. 

That’s a good little boyfriend.

Oh God yes. Use your tongue. Use your little bitch tongue on me. 

That’s it sweetheart.

Honey? I’m gonna be honest, okay? Like for real honest.

[little moans and breathing throughout as he licks her] 

If you keep letting me do this to you… and you know what I’m talking about…

I’m not going to stop.

I’m gonna tease ALL your money out of you. I’m gonna make you work until you can’t keep your eyes open.

I’m gonna make you eat ramen at home, while I go out to fancy dinners with my girlfriends.

And the closest you’re going to get to my sore pussy is by using your tongue on it after I’ve been fucked by random strangers.

[breathing… little moan]. Oh, that’s it.

I just want you to know. You’re never going to fuck me again. Ever. 

But I’ll let you jerk off. Just… never in front of me, okay? Wait until I dress up in one of the outfits you bought me and I go out, okay? Then you can jerk off all you want.

All I’m saying is… you better decide soon how far you’re going to let me go. Because if you don’t set up some boundaries, [insistent moan--breathing] I’ll fucking break you. I’ll tease you, drain all your money, and… abuse you until there’s nothing left. And then I’ll get off on your tongue one last time, before I dump you.

[her moaning and breathing intensify as she gets more and more worked up]

Are you crying. Oh God, you don’t know what to do, do you? You don’t know whether to get me off, or throw me out. That’s perfect sweet heart. 

[moaning —- breathing] Oh god, I love making you cry… 

Now, thank me again for being the perfect girlfriend. Thank me!

[moaning – breathing intensifies] Thank me for teasing you.

[intensify as she nears orgasm] Thank me for rinsing you.

[moan—-she’s really close] Thank me for cheating on you!

Oh… I’m gonna cum. Oh god yes. 

[She cums—-intense. Improv a few seconds]

[As she recovers] Thank you honey. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Oh God! I Love you honey. I love you. I love you. 

[tender and totally honest] Shhh. Sh Sh. Look at me. Look at me. I love you. I love you.

Thank you for everything you do for me, honey. [light kiss] Honestly. You’re so generous. You’re so sweet to me. Thank you for letting me… ruin you.

[breathing, recovery] 

Whoo… Hm. That was nice, honey. Thank you.

Honey? Do you remember what I said? 

About boundaries… 

You… you let me know, okay? Because if you don’t… I’m not kidding. I’m gonna fuck you up.

[pause to let it sink in] 

[back to her sweet, subversively dominant self]It’s time for you to go to work honey. 

[sympathetic] Oh, I know you didn’t get to cum, but… maybe you can skip into the bathroom on your break and jerk off during your shift? I’ll tell you what. I’ll dress up in that new outfit you got me the other day? The one with the fishnets, and I’ll take a picture before I go out tonight and send it to you. How does that sound?

Yay! Okay, off you go! 

I love you honey. Honestly. Thank you. I really do know what you do for me. I don’t know why you put up with it, but I really do love you for it. [peck on the cheek] Thank you honey. 

Now, will you go work hard for me? 

[reprising her hint of entitlement] Thank you. [giggle]

Bye.

\------END------


End file.
